elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veezara
|Base ID = }} Veezara is an Argonian member of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. A Shadowscale since birth, he once served as an assassin to the king of Black Marsh. He believes he is the last living member of his order. Interactions Bound Until Death During the quest "Bound Until Death," Veezara helps the Dragonborn get away by diverting the chaos after Vittoria Vici is murdered, killing hostiles until the Dragonborn has left Solitude. The Cure for Madness When Cicero flees the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, he stabs and severely injures Veezara, leaving him on the ground. Babette tends to his wounds with her potions. To Kill an Empire He later dies defending the Sanctuary when the Penitus Oculatus comes and raids it. When the Dragonborn returns to the Sanctuary, Veezara's lifeless body can be found near Astrid's room, with no equipment on. Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Veezara is one of the Dark Brotherhood assassins to be killed if the Dragonborn kills Astrid during "With Friends Like These..." Dialogue Conversations Contracts Arnbjorn: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Babette: "Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley. Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!!" Gabriella: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." Nazir: "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Arnbjorn: "Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Festus Krex: "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy." Gabriella: "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Babette: "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arnbjorn: "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Babette: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Caravan job Veezara: "Tell me, sister. Are the stories true?" Babette: "You must be talking about the caravan job..." Veezara: "You infiltrated the position, eliminated the target, and made it look like an accident. Impressive. I'd say you earned your bonus on that one!" Babette: "In truth? It was so easy, I feel a bit guilty. Once again, the sweet, innocent child earned more trust than was wise." Veezara: "Tell me, brother. Are the stories true?" Festus Krex: "You must be talking about the caravan job..." Veezara: "You infiltrated the position, eliminated the target, and made it look like an accident. Impressive. I'd say you earned your bonus on that one!" Festus Krex: "What? You think me too old, too feeble? There is more knowledge in me than in two of you pups together. And knowledge... knowledge is my weapon." The Cure for Madness Babette: "Just try to relax, Veezara. Let the elixir do its work. You'll feel better, shortly." Veezara: "Achh... Thank you, dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid." Astrid: "Damn it, this never should have happened! We knew better. We knew better, and still we let our guards down. Agh!" Festus Krex: "I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you..." the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid Festus Krex: "It's true, I'm afraid, Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this way and all that. It would have been funny, if he weren't trying to murder us all." Nazir: "Don't forget the ranting and raving. About the Night Mother, how she was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid was just a "pretender."" the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid again Veezara: "Bested by a fool. Who's the fool now, hmm?" Babette: "Hush, Veezara. You were very brave. Astrid may well be dead if not for you." Astrid: "She's right. I'll be forever in your debt, dearest brother. Now be quiet. Just... just rest." Trivia *If killed during "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!", he will have the shrouded gloves, chest piece, and shrouded boots as well as random leveled weapons in his inventory. *During the end of "The Cure for Madness," Cicero says that he feels "slightly bad" about hurting Veezara, but then goes on to call him "stupid lizard," a derogatory reference because he defended Astrid. Appearances * * de:Veezara es:Veezara pl:Veezara ru:Визара uk:Візара fr:Veezara Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Shadowscales